La vie est cruelle
by Adara94
Summary: tragédie autour du pairing Nick / Greg, suite à Fannysmackin
1. Chapter 1

_Fic réalisée sur un coup de tête il y a quelques mois et qui prenait la poussière..._  
><em>Attention, l'histoire est résolument tragique ( c'est ça d'écouter "My Immortal" en boucle en l'écrivant^^)<em>

_**NDLA** : J'ai volontairement modifié la suite de Fannysmackin et inventé totalement le passé de Greg, que les puristes me pardonnent pour le passé de Greg, sans doute dans les détails, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, mais soyez sympa, faites comme si ;)_

_**A noter** : les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas ( sinon je garderai Nick pour moi toute seule ^^) ni les scénarios de CSi, ni rien de CSi, je fais ça uniquement pour me vider la tête^^_

_Petite dédicace particulière à ma sista et Jenny, 2 grandes amies au grand coeur, grandes par la taille et par la bonne humeur et le coeur, je vous adore ;) Et toutes deux fans du slash Nick/ Greg et du sieur Sanders ( ben oui tout le monde ne peut pas aimer Nick au point où je l'aime non plus hein...)_

_Bon je vous laisse lire..._

_Merci par avance de vos reviews ;)_

_la suite très prochainement quand j'aurai le temps de la transcrire..._

De nouveau, comme chaque jour depuis ce matin gris de novembre, il était revenu. Le soir tombait et le ciel se teintait de rose. Magnifique spectacle...

Mais depuis ce matin là, ces couleurs si douces du crépuscule lui étaient devenues indifférentes, ternes. Comme tout le reste de sa vie, comme chaque parcelle de son être...Ne restaient qu'un immense vide que rien ni personne ne pourrait combler et une douleur si intense...

Depuis ce jour, sa vie s'était arrêté, ses espoirs s'étaient envolés.

Mort, parti pour toujours...  
>Une fois de plus il se prit la tête dans les mains essayant vainement de réfréner un sanglot. Cette douleur n'aurait-elle donc jamais de fin ?<p>

D'un geste tendre , il enleva les fleurs fanées autour de la stèle. Avant de partir, il caressa une dernière fois les lettres gravées dans la pierre : Greg Sanders. Il avait insisté fermement pour que ce soit Greg et non Gregory qui figure à jamais dans le marbre.  
>Il le lui devait.<br>Il soupira et de nouveau les souvenirs l'assaillirent dans un terrible serrement de coeur.

Nick n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'on puisse souffrir autant.  
>Il l'avait perdu. Pour toujours.<br>Et depuis, chaque matin était pareil au précédent.  
>Se réveiller et se souvenir brusquement que l'on est seul, que l'on n'a plus rien. Que l'on n'est plus 'une partie de soi a été arrachée de la pire des façons et que plus jamais le bonheur ne sera possible.<p>

C'est ainsi, le coeur serré dans un étau, que Nick débutait chaque journée depuis ce terrible appel. Grissom avait juste dit " C'est fini. Il est parti." Et à cet instant, tout s'était arrêté. Tout avait pris fin : ses espoirs, sa joie de vivre.

Plus rien ne serait comme avant.  
>Il y'avait d'abord eu le refus, l'incompréhension. Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas ça.<br>Puis la colère. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Si c'était encore une de ses stupides pitreries, c'était la pire qui soit et il le paierait cher.  
>Et puis toute l'horreur de la situation lui avait sauté au visage comme la plus violente des gifles.<p>

Il n'oublierait jamais les minutes terribles qui s'étaient écoulées après avoir raccroché.  
>Il avait refusé de comprendre, marchant vivement de long en large et secouant rageusement la tête.<br>Mais au fond de lui il savait . Et la douleur avait brusquement jailli.  
>"Non...non..."<br>Et il s'était effondré en larmes, adossé au mur , la tête dans ses mains et hurlant sa souffrance.

Il avait espéré avoir la possibilité de tout lui dire à l'hôpital depuis son agression par ces fous furieux.  
>Et il s'était dit que dès que Greg serait sur pied, il lui avouerait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas su lui dire.<p>

Il lui confierait que depuis son arrivée, sa vie avait changé. Il lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la vie et appris à apprécier tous ces fugaces moments de bonheur qu'il laissait échapper. Il lui dirait aussi à quel point ses pitreries l'avaient amusé puis conquis.  
>Mais aussi qu'il avait deviné que derrière cette apparente insouciance se dissimulait quelque chose de bien plus profond. Il lui semblait si fragile et il avait tant envie de le protéger, d'être son ange gardien. Son ange tout simplement.<p>

Il lui avouerait aussi qu'il l'avait troublé au plus haut point ce soir où sa main avait caressé sa joue et où leurs visages avaient été si son désarroi quand Greg s'était enfui.

Il s'était mépris sur cette dérobade, l'interprétant comme un rejet. Et il en avait été meurtri. Alors il avait tu ses sentiments et tenté de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mais il y avait eu cette maudite agression et tout était remonté à la surface. Quel idiot il avait été ... Et maintenant il avait envie de crier sur tous les toits son amour pour Greg...  
>Mais à l'hôpital, il était resté tétanisé devant son visage tuméfié. Aucun mot n'avait pu sortir. Alors il lui avait pris doucement la main et l'avait délicatement serrée.<p>

Greg avait répondu à la pression et l'espace d'un instant, leurs yeux avaient refleté les sentiments éprouvés. Et un léger sourire était apparu sur leurs visages.

L'arrivée de Grissom avait mis fin à cet échange muet. Mais tous deux avaient su depuis cet instant que leurs vies et leurs coeurs étaient liés.  
>Ils parleraient plus tard, ils avaient le temps devant eux à présent...<p>

Mais il y avait eu cette brusque dégradation de l'état de santé de Greg . Et sa plongée dans le coma.

Nick l'avait veillé deux jours et deux nuits entières, tenant toujours cette main qui ne lui répondait plus.  
>Et qui ne répondrait plus jamais à présent.<p>

Quand il était revenu avec toute l'équipe, Greg reposait, étrangement serein. Nick n'avait pu s'empêcher d'effleurer une dernière fois la peau de celui qui emportait son coeur. Etrangement, elle lui sembla tiède. Et c'était mieux ainsi, il n'aurait pas supporté qu'elle soit glacée.

Des funérailles il n'avait guère de souvenirs. Son esprit avait été comme engourdi, niant la réalité. Toutes ces belles paroles prononcées, toutes ces larmes ne le ramèneraient pas.

Comment ferait-il pour vivre à présent ?  
>Comment continuer à avancer?...<p>

Il soupira une dernière fois et déposa une unique rose rouge.  
>"Greggo..."<br>Et il s'éloigna à regrets de la stèle.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le second chapitre de cette mini-fic tragique.  
>On bascule cette fois-ci du côté de Greg et on en apprend davantage sur son passé...<em>

Non loin de là, dissimulé derrière un bosquet, Greg avait assisté à toute la scène.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de revenir auprès de sa prétendue pierre tombale, incapable de se détacher de ce lieu. Pourtant , les consignes avaient été claires. Il devait partir et quitter Las Vegas pour toujours.

Mais il souhaitait dire un dernier au revoir à celui qu'il avait été pendant toutes ces années.

Et c'est là qu'il l'avait vu. Nick.  
>Il l'avait vu se pencher et effleurer si tendrement la stèle. Il l'avait vu essuyer ses larmes et déposer cette rose magnifique.<p>

Et les larmes avaient coulé sur son propre visage. Silencieuses et amères.

Et les regrets ne devraient plus jamais le quitter. Regrets de ne lui avoir jamais dit qu'il n'avait jamais aimé une personne à ce point.  
>Il hésita. C'était si tentant de le rejoindre, de tout lui expliquer. Lui, il comprendrait pourquoi il avait dû se plier à cette mise en scène. Lui, il pourait lui pardonner.<p>

Mais il n'avait pas le droit de lui infliger cette vie. Il n'avait pas le droit de le mettre en danger.

Alors, il le regarda s'éloigner une dernière fois, le coeur à l'agonie.  
>L'aimer c'était le laisser partir.<br>L'aimer , c'était le quitter.

Et tournant le dos à son tour à cette vie, Greg songea à toutes ces années écoulées.

Depuis maintenant quinze ans, il était Greg Sanders. Et c'était très bien comme ça. Son vrai nom ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus et ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Tout avait commencé ce maudit vendredi soir. Et quand il avait décidé d'emprunter stupidement de fichu raccourci...  
>Il revenait des cours. Une journée ennuyeuse, comme tant d'autres. Il était pressé de rentrer car ce soir, son père allait enfin lui dire si oui ou non il l'autorisait à passer ce fichu permis moto dont il rêvait tant. Il bouillait d'excitation, mais il savait aussi qu'il devrait le convaincre et que cela ne serait pas une mince affaire...Il avait suivi ce petit sentier et longé les palissades des baraquements du coin. "Glauque ce secteur..." s'était-il dit machinalement. Et là il les avait vus. Trois hommes habillés de noir, lunettes de soleil et cheveux gominés, comme les mafiosos dans les films. Il les avait vu abattre cet homme agenouillé devant eux. Il avait retenu le cri qui voulait s'échapper et avait rebroussé chemin aussi vite que possible, sans faire de bruit.<br>Aux infos du soir, il avait entendu parler de cette affaire de témoin capital d'un procès retrouvé dans un terrain vague, tué à bout portant. Et il avait compris. Il avait compris que cet assassinat remettrait en liberté un des plus dangereux criminels du pays. Il n'avait pu garder celà pour lui et s'était ouvert à ses parents. Courageusement, ils l'avaient laissé libre de son choix, lui promettant de le respecter quelqu'il soit.  
>Et il avait poussé la porte du commissariat. Il avait raconté ce qu'il avait vu. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien dire, rester sans rien faire devant la mort de cet homme.<p>

Et depuis qu'il avait fait ce choix que lui dictait sa conscience, sa vie en avait été bouleversée.

Rapidement , il avait reçu des menaces à son encontre , mais également concernant ses proches. Puis son père avait été sauvagement agressé. Et il avait su alors que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Il avait longuement réfléchi à ce que cet inspecteur lui avait proposé : le programme de protection des témoins. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il était trop tard, que même s'il renonçait à son témoignage, ces gens le poursuivraient et s'assureraient de son silence. Il pouvait vivre dans la peur. Ou tout recommencer à zéro. L'agent du F.B.I. lui avait confirmé que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux dans son cas.  
>Et en voyant son père allongé dans cette chambre d'hôpital, il avait compris qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Il était hors de questions que les gens qu'il aimait souffrent à cause de lui.<br>Alors, il avait renoncé à tout : à son identité, à l'avenir qu'il s'était fixé, à ses proches.

Et il était devenu Gregory Sanders. Greg  
>Il s'était réfugié dans les études, décrochant brillamment ses diplômes.<p>

Et petit à petit, la vie avait repris son cours.  
>Il l'avait reconstruite ici, à Las Vegas.<p>

Et sa nouvelle famille, c'était l'équipe de nuit de la police scientifique.

Bien entendu, il avait veillé à garder une distance et à ne plus s'investir autant auprès de ceux qu'il appréciait. Il en avait trop souffert déjà.

Alors, il avait développé ce côté déjanté qui lui permettait de ne pas être trop pris au sérieux, d'être le bon copain, mais rien de plus. C'était ce qu'il voulait.

Mais il avoit oublié que le coeur ne se raisonne pas.  
>Et il était déjà trop tard quand il s'en était rendu compte. Il était amoureux de Nick.<br>Tous ces moments de complicité quj'il croyait être de l'amitié.. Foutaises...Il avait compris bien trop tard que c'était bien plus que cela.

Alors il avait essayé de s'éloigner, pour se protéger. Et pour le protéger.

Toutes ces semaines, ces mois écoulés à réfréner les sentiments et ce désir qui l'enflammait d'être près de lui.

Et ce soir-là, Greg avait failli craquer.

Ils avaient une fois de plus passé une soirée bien arrosée devant un nanar absolu, une série Z dont il ne savait plus le titre, du genre que l'on se passe pour se vider la tête...  
>Et ça avait marché d'ailleurs. Presqu'un peu trop.<br>Tous deux avaient eu l'alcool mauvais ce soir là et la soirée avait rapidement tournée en déprime.

Greg avait été à deux doigts de tout lui révéler : son passé et ses sentiments.

Nick avait enfin confié tout ce qu'il avait ressenti lors de son terrible enlèvement.  
>Greg, troublé et ému par les larmes silencieuses de son ami s'était rapproché. Nick lui semblait si attendrissant, si touchant. Il lui ouvrait son coeur et Greg n'avait plus qu'une envie : le serrer contre lui et tout lui avouer également.<br>Doucement, d'un geste empreint de tendresse, il lui avait effleuré la joue et essuyé la dernière larme.

Il y avait eu alors cet instant de flottement où le temps semble s'arrêter et où ils avaient compris tous deux que tout pouvait basculer, que leurs vies pouvaient changer.  
>Greg avait croisé le regard éperdu et teinté d'appréhension de Nick.<br>L'espace d'un instant, il se vit déposer un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres.

Mais il avait renoncé. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Et la magie avait été brisée.  
>Il avait prétexté une quelconque fatigue et était parti précipitamment.<p>

Et c'est sur son visage alors que les larmes avaient ruisselé tandis qu'il s'enfuyait en courant dans la nuit.

Et à présent, tandis qu'il le regardait s'éloigner de sa stèle, elles ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues creusées.

Trop tard.  
>Trop tard pour tout : pour revenir en arrière, pour effacer le passé.<br>Trop tard pour être dans ses bras.

Alors lui aussi était parti.

Il était devenu Jimmy Preston et recommençait tout dans une obscure ville de l'Est, à des milliers de kilomètres de Vegas, loin de tout. Loin de Nick.

Les semaines s'étaient écoulées avec une lenteur effarante. Il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Même cet environnement étranger semblait s'évertuer à lui rappeler qu'il avait laissé derrière lui ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, mais apprendre à vivre sans lui était si difficile. Il ne parvenait pas à l'effacer de sa mémoire.

Il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans son nouveau travail : écrivain. Une bonne couverture lui avait-on dit. Et une passion qui l'habitait depuis si longtemps. Retranché derrière son ordinateur, il n'avait plus guère besoin de sortir et de se heurter au monde. Il ne risquerait plus de s'attacher. Celà faisait trop mal. Soit il faisait souffrir ceux qui le touchaient de trop près, soit son coeur était déchiré de tous les quitter quand la situation l'imposait. Non, plus jamais il ne voulait vivre cela.

En quittant Las Vegas, il avait été meurtri d'une façon qu'il avait espéré ne plus jamais connaître depuis ses 18 ans.  
>Et toutes ses tentatives pour oublier Nick qui demeuraient désespérément vaines...<br>Il avait espéré qu'avec le temps il s'habituerait et parviendrait finalement à oublier.

Mais,il n'avait jamais ressenti un attachement aussi violent envers un homme ou une femme.  
>Les jours et les semaines passant le mettaient à la torture.<p>

Et aujourd'hui, Greg prit une décision qu'il savait déterminante. Il n'aurait droit qu'à une seule chance. Nick devrait comprendre et le suivre ou le rayer définitivement de sa vie.  
>C'était de la folie et Greg le regretterait certainement dans quelques années. Peut-être que Nick lui reprocherait un jour cette nouvelle vie s'il le suivait. Mais qu'importe. Il était prêt à courir ce risque. Plutôt vivre quelques courtes années de bonheur que de s'imaginer toute une vie ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait osé... plutôt que de s'imaginer être passé à côté de l'Amour.<p>

Alors il était reparti vers Las Vegas en voiture.  
>Le trajet avait duré une éternité.<br>Il avait soigneusement évité tous les endroits fréquentés par ses anciens collègues. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour retrouver l'appartement de celui qu'il redoutait mantenant de revoir.  
>Il s'était inventé mille et un scénarios avec plus ou moins de bonheur. Mais à présent, alors que le moment était si proche, il était terrifié et menait un vif combat avec sa conscience. De quel droit venait-il chambouler sa vie ? Qui sait, leurs sentiments n'existaient peut-être que dans son imagination ? Et de quoi aurait-il l'air alors devant lui ?<br>Il était méconnaissable. Les cheveux longs et broussailleux teints en brun sombre ainsi que sa barbe naissante et des yeux à présent d'un noir de jais, dissimulés derrière des lunettes bien trop grandes et légèrement teintées. Un look de baroudeur complétait sa mise ainsi qu'une casquette kaki enfoncé jusqu'aux lobes de ses oreilles. Comment Nick pourrai-il le prendre au sérieux ?  
>Les mains serrées sur le volant, Greg tenta de ralentir les battements de son coeur. Il était sur le point de renoncer. Devait -il prendre le risque de tout mettre en péril juste pour lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait ?<p>

Et la réponse fut immédiate : Oui.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir un instant de repos tant qu'il n'aurait pas essayé. Au moins tout serait clair. Soit son rêve le plus fou se réaliserait et Nick accepterait de vivre dans la clandestinité. Soit il abandonnerait tout espoir et pourrait tourner la page Las Vegas.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que la voiture garée dans l'allée n'était pas celle de Nick.

Et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une sexagénaire dubitative, il n'en crût pas ses yeux.

" C'est pour quoi ?  
>-Euh, pardon, je dois faire erreur. Je suis à la recher d'un ami et je...J'étais persuadé qu'il habitait ici. Excusez pour le dérangement."<p>

Et il avait rebroussé chemin.  
>Il ne comprenait pas. S'était-il trompé ? Il regarda attentivement le secteur. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas oublié son adresse, qu'elle était gravée dans sa mémoire.<br>Mais alors cette femme, que faisait-elle chez lui ? Etait-ce une parente en visite ? Oui bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Ah mais quel idiot il avait été ! Il aurait dû demander Nick et aurait bien vu si elle le connaissait.  
>Ragaillardi, il retourna sur ses pas, bien décidé cette fois à ne pas commettre la même erreur. Machinalement, il regarda le nom sur la boîte aux lettres : Chesfield. Et une sueur froide l'envahit. Son coeur se serra, comme brusquement saisi par un terrible pressentiment.<br>Etait-il parti? Avait-il quitté Las Vegas ?

Il devait savoir.

Il ressonna donc et cette fois ce fut la mine méfiante que la nouvelle occupante entrebailla la porte, se retranchant derrière la chaînette argentée:  
>" Encore vous ?<br>-Oui, excusez -moi de vous importuner à nouveau, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ...pour mon ami. Je suis certain qu'il logeait là. Peut-être a-t-il déménagé ? "  
>Elle gardait un oeil sceptique, mais ne semblait pas apeurée:<br>" Oui, effectivement, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avant. Un homme . Un peu plus âgé que vous je dirai et un peu plus... étoffé. Sans vouloir vous vexer bien sûr. Par contre son nom, je l'ai su, mais impossible de vous le retrouver, désolée. "  
>Elle s'apprêtait à refermer, mais la détresse qu'elle décela dans la voix de cet homme la toucha :<br>" S'il vous plaît un instant. Je vous en prie. Stokes. Nick Stokes, ça ne vous dit rien ? C'est important. S'il vous plaît..."  
>Sa voix se brisa sous le coup de l'émotion. Il redoutait d'effrayer cette dame aux cheveux grisonnants, mais il devait savoir.<p>

Mais elle n'eut pas peur. Elle ouvrit même complètement sa porte et son visage affichait une compassion sincère :  
>" Comment ? Vous ne savez donc pas ? "<br>L'incompréhension se lisait dans le regard de Greg, mais au fond de lui il redoutait d'avoir deviné. Et lorsque cette femme le fit entrer pour tout lui raconter, il comprit. Et le désespoir s'empara de lui.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bon allez, je vais poster les 2 derniers chapitres, j'ai un peu de temps ^^_

_On repasse à présent du côté de Nick..._

La vie avait repris son cours après les funérailles de Greg.

Sauf pour Nick.

Toute vie semblait éteinte en lui à présent. Lui, si empathique, si près des autres, était maintenant inaccessible et détaché de tout. Plus rien ne semblait l'émouvoir.  
>Beaucoup avaient mis ces changements sur le compte de l'amité très forte entre les 2 hommes et avaient pensé qu'il avait besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle . Seule Catherine avait perçu que sa douleur était plus profonde mais même avec elle , il n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir son coeur définitivement verrouillé.<p>

Il ne pouvait en parler à personne ,car personne ne savait et personne ne pouvait comprendre.  
>Et il préférait rester seul avec ses sentiments et son amour toujours aussi fort pour celui qui était parti.<p>

Au fil des jours,il était devenu plus distant. Il ne riait plus et les sourires se faisaient plus rares.  
>Il s'investissait à corps perdu dans le travail, cumulant heures supplémentaires à s'en épuiser.<br>Et accumulant également prises de risques et décisions litigieuses. Il prenait de plus en plus de risques sur le terrain, n'attendant même plus la sécurisation des zones par les policiers et se jetant volontiers tête baissée dans des poursuites où il n'avait pas sa place

Sophia et Jim l'avaient tous deux rappelé à l'ordre et avaient rapporté ce changement d'attitude à Grissom, inquiets de la tournure des événements. Mais ce dernier, préoccupé par le tueur aux maquettes , avait minimisé les faits et juste imposé à Nick quelques jours de congés. Il devinait que son jeune collègue était secoué par la mort de Greg, mais ne pouvait comprendre à quel point.

Nick avait pris cette injonction comme une torture. Se réfugier dans le travail c'était tout ce qui lui restait : ce qui l'empêchait de ressasser ses idées noires et de regretter tout ce qu'il avait manqué.

Depuis la mort de Greg, il survivait, sans trop savoir comment.

Tout lui était devenu indifférent. Tout. Sauf ce qui concernait Greg. Et les regrets étaient autant de coups de poignards qu'il s'infligeait des dizaines, des centaines de fois par jour.

C'était devenu si difficile de vivre en sachant que plus jamais il ne le reverrait, que tout ceci n'était hélas pas un cauchemar.  
>L'idée du suicide l'avait effleuré, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.<p>

Alors il se détruisait de façon plus pernicieuse.  
>Les insomnies et les maigres repas influençaient son état d'esprit, renforçant les sentiments amers qui l'habitaient. Il perdait la notion du danger, se mettant en péril au travail, roulant à tombeau ouvert. Il n'avait cure des avertissements de Sophia, Jim et même de Grissom. La situation ne pouvait de toute façon pas être pire. A terme, il savait qu'il risquait de sérieux ennuis et pourrait même être rétrogradé, muté ou pire. Si sa santé, physique ou mentale, ne lâchait pas avant évidemment.<p>

Et un jour de mai, la délivrance vint enfin.  
>Ce jour- là, sa vie s'arrêta définitivement.<p>

Un guet-apens. Ils étaient attendus, policiers et scientifiques. Attendus par un gang sur une fausse scène de crime et les balles n'avaient cessé de pleuvoir dès leur arrivée.  
>Et comme un automate, Nick était allé trop loin, trop près du leader. Il ne s'était pas jeté à terre ni mis à couvert.<br>Curieusement, cela avait presque failli marcher. Malgré les appels désespérés de Sofia, il était resté calme étrangement calme même et n' avait pas cillé une fois en avançant. Les armes automatiques s'étaient tues d'elles-mêmes et un silence pesant régnait dans la ruelle.  
>S'il y avait prêté attention, il aurait pu voir une lueur d'admiration et de respect dans l'oeil de celui qui allait l'abattre. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il se moquait bien de ce qui se passerait. Il avait déjà tout perdu, autant finir au moins son travail correctement. Pour le reste...<br>Il avait pointé son pistolet en direction du chef de bande, sciemment. Il savait que les tirs se concentreraient sur lui et permettraient aux hommes de Brass de réagir. C'était leur seule chance. Une seule et infime chance que personne n'avait osé tenter. Mais il connaissait le scénario et savait bien que c'était la seule façon d'éviter le carnage. Nick savait aussi qu'il perdrait certainement la vie. Mais il s'en moquait. Sa vie s'était déjà arrêté avec celle de Greg et il était temps que la comédie cesse une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il ne se souvenait plus comment il s'était retrouvé par terre, cette douleur terrible à l'abdomen et à l'épaule. Il y avait eu tout ces bruits de balles et en un instant, il était tombé.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé avant que les autres ne puissent l'approcher ?  
>Sofia témoignerait plus tard au procès des assassins que 3 longues minutes avaient été nécessaires pour les neutraliser. Catherine et Grissom diraient aussi que les secours étaient arrivés rapidement , mais trop tard. Et Robbins, la gorge nouée,confirmerait que la balle retrouvée en morceaux dans l'abdomen de Nick était de celles qui explosent en fragments à l'impact, ne laissant quasiment aucune chance de survie.<p>

La douleur était terrible, mais tellement moins que celle qui le tourmentait depuis la disparition de celui qu'il avait aimé de toute son âme.  
>Il la savourait même, cette douleur. Car il savait qu'il vivait ses derniers instants d'enfer et que, bientôt, il le rejoindrait sous les étoiles. Enfin il pouvait sourire, apaisé, tranquille. Le froid commençait à l'engourdir, quand il sentit une main délicate soulever sa tête tendrement. Catherine pleurait, le suppliant de s'accrocher. Puis Grissom le souleva et le serra contre lui, de la même façon qu'il devrait le faire un an plus tard pour Warrick. Il était hagard et comprenait enfin l'abîme de souffrances dans lequel avait sombré Nick. Il lui murmura doucement " Pardon Nick, pardon de ne pas avoir compris", ne quittant pas des yeux le doux regard de Nick. Il y vit la tranquille certitude de celui qui sait qu'il va mourir.<br>Rapidement sa vision s'obscurcit et les vertiges commencèrent. Avant de les voir disparaître pour toujours, Nick trouva la force de sourire une dernière fois à Catherine et Grissom et de leur dire qu'il les aimait.

Puis ce fut la nuit.

Son coeur ralentit. Quelques battements encore.

Et ce fut tout.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dernier chapitre où on revient une ultime fois du côté de Greg..._

Dans la voiture qui l'emmenait à toute vitesse vers le Texas, Greg était sous le choc.

De la conversation avec la vieille dame, il n'avait retenu qu'une chose : Nick était mort.  
>Elle ne savait pas les détails précis. Elle lui avait juste dit qu'elle l'avait rencontré plusieurs fois en tant que voisine et qu'il avait changé après la mort d'un collègue. Elle avait supposé qu'ils étaient coéquipiers ou quelque chose comme ça, de ce qu'on voit dans les séries à la télé quoi. Il était morose et continuellement pressé. Et puis il y'a 3 semaines, il était tombé au service aussi. Il avait eu le droit à une belle cérémonie avait-elle précisé, mais le véritable enterrement avait eu lieu au Texas ou en Arizona, elle ne savait plus très bien. Dommage avait -elle ajouté, elle aurait bien aimé mettre des fleurs sur sa tombe.<p>

Chacune de ces paroles anodines avait été un crève-coeur pour Greg. Trois semaines...Si peu.  
>S'il s'était décidé avant , il aurait pu arrêter tout ça, il aurait pu l'empêcher de se tuer.<br>Car il avait bien compris maintenant.  
>Les quelques recherches sur internet lui avaient permis de reconstituer le fil des événements et Nick avait bel et bien provoqué sa mort, sans l'ombre d'un doute.<p>

Et alors un immense regret l'avait saisi et ne le quitterait plus jamais à présent. Nick l'avait donc aimé et jusqu'au bout. S'il en était arrivé là, c'est qu'il n'avait plus d'autre choix, il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Mais quel idiot, quel abruti d'avoir hésité à tout lui dire...

Il se souvint à l'hôpital, il se souvint de cette main qui avait serré la sienne si tendrement et de son regard. Il avait su à cet instant qu'il ne rêvait pas et qu'un nouvel avenir était possible. Il avait réfléchi à ce que l'agent Miller lui avait dit une semaine plutôt : " Plus de Greg Sanders, il n'existe plus. Pour personne." Il avait acquiescé, comprenant la mort dans l'âme qu'il n'avait pas le choix à nouveau.  
>Mais quand il avait lu le soulagement et l'émotion dans les yeux de Nick de le savoir toujours en vie, quand il avait senti la douceur et la fermeté de sa main sur la sienne, son coeur avait chaviré. Il avait failli tout lui révéler. Mais ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment seuls pour cela. Et puis il avait eu tellement peur de le faire souffrir dans cette nouvelle vie. Et tellement peur, par dessus-tout, qu'il refuse de le suivre, que le mirage cesse. Il préférait rester avec ses doutes que de prendre le risque qu'il lui dise non.<p>

Et maintenant, il regrettait amèrement toutes ces hésitations. Après tout il aurait risqué quoi, même avec un refus? De toute façon il partait quoi qu'il arrive. Alors que Nick aurait accepté, il le savait maintenant. Et ils auraient été ensemble. Il n'aurait plus été seul comme il l'était depuis toutes ces années. Avec lui à ses côtés il aurait tout enduré, tout supporté.

Il se tapa violemment le front de rage, en se rappelant l'injection de bromure faite par ce pseudo infirmier. Il avait été prévenu que pendant quelques jours il serait comateux. Puis une nouvelle dose permettrait de ralentir suffisamment le coeur pour faire croire à une mort naturelle, sans qu'une autopsie soit nécessaire. De toute façon, le chef de service était complice et ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour qu'aucun doute ne subsiste.

Et il n'avait pas pu lui dire au revoir même d'un regard.

Quand il avait vu l'infirmier arriver cette nuit là, il avait paniqué et tenté de retarder l'échéance. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, une fois de plus. Et lorsque la léthargie l'avait saisi , une larme de tristesse avait roulé le long de sa joue.  
>Personne ne lui avait dit que Nick l'avait veillé ces 48 heures avant sa pseudo mort, mais il l'avait senti. Il avait eu un sentiment de paix et d'amour et il était persuadé qu'il le devait à Nick.<p>

Et de nouveau les larmes ruisselaient sur ces joues. Il se gara sur le bas-côté et le visage dans ses mains, appuyé au volant, laissant enfin toute la douleur s'exprimer. De violents sanglots le secouèrent et il ne cessait de répéter " C'est pas vrai... non c'est pas vrai..." d'une voix désespérée. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre ses esprits.

Il lui restait une dernière chose à faire.

Il attendit que son coeur reprenne un rythme régulier et reprit la route. Les miles usr le panneau lui donnaient encore une dizaine de minutes pour arriver à destination.  
>Quand il sortit de son véhicule, il fut surpris par la douce tiédeur de la brise. C'était le matin mais il faisait déjà chaud.<br>L'herbe fraîchement entretenue faisait comme un doux tapis sous ces pieds. Il regarda attentivement autour de lui. Personne. Bien. C'était ce qu'il fallait.  
>Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps. Une seule stèle était encore garnie de nombreuses fleurs blanches.<p>

Ses mains tremblèrent tandis qu'il reproduisit le même geste que Nick sur sa fausse pierre tombale, caressant à son tour le nom de son amour à jamais gravé dans la pierre.

La stèle était simple.  
>Tant mieux, il n'aurait jamais voulu d'un mausolée ou de fioritures.<br>Le calme régnait ici, troublé uniquement par quelques chants d'oiseaux.

Greg tenta de sourire, de briser cette atmosphère si lourde " Tu seras bien ici..." fut tout ce qu'il put dire. Sa gorge se serra et sa voix se brisa ensuite.  
>Et il se laissa tomber à genoux, sans plus se faire de soucis d'être vu ou non.<br>Il pleura de longues minutes encore, la réalité ne cessant de se rappeler cruellement à lui.

Enfin, il déposa tendrement la rose blanche qu'il avait amenée. Si peu, mais tellement tout en même temps...Il se releva et , se retournant une dernière fois, lui murmura dans un doux sourire " Adieu mon Amour".

En regagnant son véhicule, il se sentit libéré. Et éteint. Tout espoir , toute joie était définitivement morts avec Nick.

Ce n'était pas une mise en scène. Sa mort , c'était la réalité dans toute sa dureté  
>Lui, il ne reviendrait pas.<p>

Greg savait qu'il pouvait partir définitivement maintenant, Greg Sanders était véritablement mort cette fois.

Plus rien, ni personne pour le retenir. A lui de vivre avec les regrets maintenant.

Personne ne devait plus entendre parler de lui à présent, personne ne saurait jamais la vérité à propos de sa vie.

Et quelle importance ? Tout ce qui restait de lui-même avait disparu avec Nick. Il était devenu un automate. Froid, sans âme.

Et maintenant il n'attendait plus qu'une chose : le rejoindre...

_Et voilà, cette fois c'est fini.  
>C'est une histoire tragique, j'avais prévenu ^^ Qui sait, un jour, j'en ferai une plus légère<em> ;)

_Merci par avance de vos reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises, elles sont toujours les bienvenues!_


End file.
